It is very important in many industries to be able to record, store and access digital data obtained in a mobile environment, such as on vehicles (e.g. police cars, mass transit, trains or trucks). The data is often real-time digital video data, but may include GPS data, on-board event data or any among desired types of data. With many presently known digital data storage systems used in a mobile environment, the data is often damaged or lost, or the data storage devices are damaged, due to movement, vibration or shock experienced during operation of the vehicle. For example, when the vehicle hits a bump, the storage device or data storage media therein may become damaged. In other known systems, the digital data storage device may be shock-resistant, but unable to store the desired quantity of data, rendering these systems impractical. Thus, there is a need for improved apparatus, systems and methods for recording and/or storing data on a vehicle.
It should be understood that the above-described discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the above-cited features merely because of the mention thereof herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, articles and methods useful in connection with recording and/or storing data in a vehicle having one or more of the attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent.